magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Matravin Defense Industries
Matravin Defense Industires, or MDI for short, is the sole provider of weapons and vehicles to the Matravin Army. Infantry Capacitor Armor Matravin soldiers had the best armor in the galaxy. It was uniquely form-fitted to each user, making it hard to steal or be used by enemies. It had energy capacitors built along it that allowed the armor to channel any energy it came in contact with to a canister on the user's back. Though the canister's have a huge storage amount, they are very volatile around the max containment. The user must replace the canister to prevent an overload and possible explosion. The suits also act like bullet-proof armor, making the only real weakness they have the canisters on their back or elemental energy. Robots SK-432 The SK-432 line was a state of the art war robot designed to travel between planets and make use of advanced AI capabilities. The A model was armed with devastating shadow missiles while the B model was armed with leeching robots that allowed full control over one's mind. Development During ABF's rise to power, he closely followed the magic team and their capabilities. He saw that the only way to beat them would either be himself and a team of elite soldiers, or a brutal set of war robots. He hired the planet's defense industry to create such weapons. Each robot houses a complex AI core, allowing it to think for itself, assess the situation, and flee if necessary. All SK-432 models come standard with heavy armor and a high energy shield, allowing them to take enormous damage without affecting any of the capabilities. Self-repairing servo-motors allowed the SK-432 to repair itself, even in the midst of battle. All models could fly in between planets and could last on one fueling for over one month. A Model This was designed as the attack model. By using shadow missiles, the -A could obliterate targets without worry of missile interception. This model also received the most armor to account for the expected level of fire it would receive. B Model This was the reconnaissance model. It could fire robots onto the bodies of its victims and control their movements. It also had considerable hacking abilities and could break network firewalls to gain unlimited access to classified data or place a virus to shut down the system. C Model This model was in prototype stage when it malfunctioned. Having even more armor than the A model, it would eventually replace it. Equipped with shadow missiles, EMP blasts, and enough capacity to transport 62 troops, it was the pinnacle of the SK-432 line. But the AI was too advanced for it's capabilities, leading to it ignoring orders and killing workers. When MDI attempted to shut it down, -C went berserk, destroying itself and the rest of the research facility. End of the Line With MDI's SK-432 facility in ruins, ABF could never mass order the SK-432. All schematics and blueprints were destroyed with the building. The two existing models could repair themselves if need be, but they were two alone. Both models were destroyed by the Unknown Being during the Dark Days. ARA-500 The Advanced Recon Assasins were unlike anything produced before. Only ten of them were ever produced, but that was more than enough to give the Magic Team trouble. They were named ARA-501, ARA-502, ARA-503, etc. Ships MDI starfighter "Stinger" The most numerous fighter in the MDI fleet, the Stinger is the product of several minds like Zactus working together to design a stargighter that was, small, well-armed, and inexpensive. Its design was recycled and reused througout the Great Power War. They could be piloted by a living creature or a plug-in robot interface. Unlike later variants, this fighter had no interplanetary drive. MDI "Stinger" mk II One of Zactus' last designs before leaving MDI, the second version of the Stinger was implemented by ABF in the battles leading up to the Dark Days. While very similar in appearance to the original craft, the mk II featured longer fins and central cannons as well as improved armor. Some of the mk II fighters were modified to have interplanetary drives. Commanders flew distinctive black colored versions of this fighter. MDI bomber "Juggernaut" The Juggernaut was used consistently throughout the Great Power War. Essentially, it was a wider, tougher, and two-seated version of the Stinger. These came at the expense of speed, one of the main advantages of the Stinger. To compensate, the rear cockpit also had a mounted gun for fending off attacking fighters. The bomber was a crucial for taking out buildings and heavy battleships. Needless to say, this craft was heavily armed. MDI Battle Cruiser "Dreadnought" During the Great Power War, there was nothing that inspired more fear in the citizens of Power World than seeing the silhouettes of these battleships in the distant sky. The Dreadnoughts featured a large hangar that opened on the port and starboard sides for regular fighter deployment, as well as a smaller hangar with a runway on top for special craft. The ship was armed with powerful turbo-lasers, as well as a powerful central cannon that would spell instant death for any craft caught in its blast. Fortunately for Power World's defenders, this cannon took up to 15 minutes to recharge.